1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loader attachments and more particularly pertains to a new grapple for attaching to a loader bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of loader attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, loader attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,215; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,885; U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,205; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,461; U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,311; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,299; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,886; U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,063; U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,416; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,271.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new grapple. The inventive device includes a pair of spaced apart elongate mounting arms each being positioned between a pair of mounting flaps extending from a rear of a bucket of a loader and detachably coupled to the mounting flaps. A pair of pivot arms are pivotally coupled to outer ends of the mounting arms. Each of the pivot arms has a bend defining inner and outer portions of the pivot arm. A toothed portion is coupled to outer ends of the pivot arms. The mounting arms, pivot arms and toothed portion are balanced such that the mounting arms are positioned generally horizontally and spaced apart from a ground surface when outer portions of the pivot arms rest on the ground surface and inner portions of the pivot arms are oriented generally perpendicular to the mounting arms.
In these respects, the grapple according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a loader bucket.